Meant to be Secrets
by Neo.Caii
Summary: All are entitled to own personal thoughts to a certain extent. Some things are very important to us and therefore everyone of us have to keep our secrets stored in our mental diaries. Lots of secrets are pure fantasy while others are sacred nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsyume P.O.V

The sound of the afternoon bell chiming was the alarm to let the kids know it was time. As the lesson ended and the teacher dismissed us, I began to pack my bag very slowly not wanting to go home and face my dad. I'd rather walk around for hours and never return. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I start to walk out of the room with the teacher.

"Hello Miss Yasaku." I knew he just wanted to start a conversation to ease the stillness of silence linked between us and it bothered me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone today. "A little silent, aren't we?" I stopped in my tracks then glared. "What do you want Yuu?" He turned towards me. "What such little respect you have for your elders." He grabbed me by my hair almost ripping it off. "I have little respect for you so I think it fits." A smug grin crept across his face and a laugh came from it. "You have a smart mouth for a little girl."

"Nakaido! " A loud, brawny female voice echoed in the empty hallway. As Nakaido looked behind himself, he gave me enough space to see a wave of honey hair get closer. "Put my friend down, Nakaido. " She spoke in a strong tone with one hand on her hip. He loosened his grip and let me go. "Fine. Alright." He glanced between us. "Remember you both have practice this afternoon until ten." I walked past him on my way out of the school. It's not like I'm going anyway.

I left the school, walked towards the end of the street and just kept walking. I couldn't go home, if I went to Easter I'd have to stay with my dad the whole night. I'm really low on options here. I looked up and found myself in the park. Everyone around me had a destination but me. Everyone looked happy but me. I havent been happy since I was seven. Humans are such dreadful creatures. They let their emotions get the best of them and lose it. Pathetic. I stop to sit down on a bench thinking about my own life. "How am I saying they're dreadful beings when I'm no more perfect. Drowning myself in my sorrows. Making myself look even more pitiful."

"Natsyume!" Whats with the name yelling? I tilted my head to get a better look at who called me. Nothing but a pink blur and three floating figures. The only person I know like that is Amu. That was Amu.

She came towards me all bubbly and smiling. I almost envied it. My pocket shook and wiggled about. One of my charas popped out of its egg and swished in my face. "Yuuki." She was my more evil and cold side. Her dark, wavy brown curls touched her porcelain face and her misty blue eyes made it better. A red babydoll dress was just shy of her knees with a black belt and matching black babydoll shoes. She wore white laced socks and had a cute black top hat with white linings.

"Hello! Earth to Natsyume." I looked at Yuuki then listened to her. "Use Amu. Stay at her place for the night then leave." I can go to her house. Midori and her husband won't mind. I hope Amu wont either. Panting from running to me, I couldn't understand what she was saying. " What?" Amu stood up straight and fixed herself. "I asked what you doing here?" I just gave her a hard look. "Why aren't you home yet? It's getting dark." Her expression showed me that she was fully aware of me dodging her question. I didnt feel bad about it either.

On our way home, Amu talked about what happened with the Guardians, X eggs and other things I dont care about. "Amu, can I stay at your house? Just for tonight." She gave me a worried look. "N-no! I mean, u-umm! "

"Nevermind. You don't have to let me stay."

"You can stay but, I mean, I have someone-something! Something to, to watch. Yeah!"

She must take me for an idiot. "Amu, you're stupid."

She just gave me one of her idiotic faces.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_++×+_+_+ (fail)

At Amu's house

"Oh, Natsyume! You look so cute! " I was in a short red flowy skirt, a grey top with black lace in the back, a black belt to hold up the skirt, and she miraculously stuck all of my noir hair in a messy bun. The outfit was cute but a lot. "Try this one on!" I pushed away yet another one of Midori's peices of clothing. "Please!" She put on a pouty face. I ran upstairs to Amu's room and shut the door behind me. I locked it just to be sure that she wasn't going to sneak in and try to ambush me.

"You don't normally dress like that." I spun around to see who was talking to me. It was a familiar navy haired boy I see in school everyday. Always around no one, kept his grades at an A, and more than likely goes to Easter with his sister. He just does their dirty work. "So you keep up with what I wear?" He smirked and looked up from the manga he was reading. "No, I just so happen to see you in Easter and _that's _different from your usual." I nodded. As I took a bean bag from the floor and put one on another to reach his level, a question occured that I needed an answer to. "Why are you here anyway, kitty boy?"

"Don't call me that. "

"But why?"

"It's stupid and irritating. "

"But why?"

"Because it is."

"But why?"

"I'm not going back and forth with you like five-year olds."

"Okay," I stood up and took the chip he just picked. ", kitty boy." I sat back down and popped the it in my mouth.

So thats the end of the first chapter. It was short TAT. (sorry) Hope you liked it. I tried to make Natsyume the way she is in my dreams. Her and Ikuto have the same attitude and all. But yeah, idk who she should end up with. Should she end up with someone? Tell me yes or no so far!

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Im so sorry the last chappie was short. This is my first story and I'm kinda new at posting them on the interwebs. In my dreams, they are better and played out but has a variety. I'm not going to put Easter in this so soon because there's something I want them to do for Ciel and Sebby to come in and investigate on them. Any ideas will be needed and wanted (that part will be in the story). Okay I forgot to put some things in here: Natsyume is 15, she has blue eyes, and black hair. She used to be Amu's babysitter when she was little thats why they're so close. Her father is an associate of Kouzumi so that's why she's always at Easter. He is practically the mastermind behind all the schemes. He is possession of her younger sister and she wont come in until later. Like LATER later. Alright. This chapter is basically the three of them at Amu's house and pissin people off and embarrassing stuffs. As you know in the last chapter, its between the time Ikuto was there. I hope you like it. Enjoy! :) Disclaimer anyone?

Natsyume: Neo does not own Shugo Chara nor its characters. The onky thing she owns is her Oc's and probably not even those. Please review if you want bochaan and sebby to be in this. Now read that first line your heart is telling you look at. :)

Chapter 1

Ikuto glared at me as if I was poison but I ignored it. Amu's room was still the same as when I last saw her. It was always too girly for me. The yellow walls were almost blinding. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. "Alright ma! No! I'm fine. Natsyume is here. We'll be alright, honest. Okay." She closed the door then took a long look at me. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Ikuto, then me again. "Calm down, idiot. We already know each other."

She didnt relax as quickly as I thought but just enough for her to regain her sanity. "Natsyume, my mom wanted me to give you these." She extended her arm and handed me some clothes. I took them then went inside the bathroom across the hall. The knobs made squeaking noises as I turned them to adjust the temperature. After that, I tried to find something to wash with because of my sensitive skin.

Standing in the shower made me think about all the past things life forced me to go through. My mother wasn't in my eyes, my dad was never home and wanted nothing to do with me, I'll never see my younger sister again. That used to literally kill me inside. To know that I didnt have a mom and I saw my dad but he practically hated me. I had nowhere to go. I wanted to die. There was no other reason to living if I was already dying inside. I wanted to leave this realm of hatred I was convinced that the world was full of. So I made a deal with a pixie. People said that these special pixies can grant wishes. Unfortunately, everytime a wish was fulfilled the person dies. It was exactly what I wanted. But my wish was complicated. All I asked for was to die full of hatred and didnt want anymore pain to live with. But there were other pixies who wanted me for themselves. My wish was answered...but wih flaws. All my life was was a flaw. I wasn't meant to be born and its wasn't like I was going to meet my creator in the end, either.

I like being who I am now. My life now is better. Being a nonhuman.

I turned the shower off, my skin missing the small needles that was hitting my flesh. Wrapping my towel around me, I took a look at the nicely folded peices of cloth Amu gave me. It was a pair of black shorts with royal purple ribbons on each end, a royale purple spaghetti strap, and black socks that were white on the heel and toes with the same color purple (lol color purple) ribbions stiched in. This was my second most hated color next to fuchsia. But I put it on anyway.

I entered Amu's room to see her with an angered exoressiona and Ikuto on the floor. "Stay there!" She noticed when I came in and was happy all of a sudden. "Na-na, sleep here! Next to me." I looked at Ikuto them said, "You sleep by the wall." Ikuto rolled his eyes and wrapped himself in the blanket he had. *Ran turn the light off." The pink chara floated up to the ceiling light and pulled the string letting the night and its shadows envelop us all.

1:16 AM

I felt something nudge aginst my leg. Its the middle of the night! What the hell. Not wanting to wake Amu, I turned around slowly to see what was there. All I could see was blue fur. Amu doesn't have a pet. I reached my hand out to touch it. It was surprisingly soft and moist. My hand wandered the beautiful blue hairs for what seemed like hours. Until I felt something strange. Something bumpt. "Let go of my ear." The voice startled me almost making me crush Amu aginst the wall. "No one told you to touch me." I sat up quickly. I grabbed the pillow I was sleeping on and hit the body next to me repeatedly. "Stop!" It took my pillow and threw it across the room. Now that I see wih the moonlight, "they" was actually Ikuto. "Boy, are you crazy! You dont sneak into the beds of girls! They might have a weapon with them." He propped himself on his elbow. "Why are you up here anyway? " He just looked at me then away from me. In the silence, you could hear Amu's light snoring, the crickets, and the late night street commotion.

"The floor was cold." This was his excuse.

"Didn't you have a blanket? "

"A sheet. She was too lazy to get me a blanket."

"So if I get you a blanket, you woukd sleep in the floor?"

He thought about it. "No. I want a real bed."

I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to think. "Okay. Just for tonight, you're sleeping up here." He didn't waste any time in closing his eyes and not too short after I fell asleep too.

3:56 AM

"Move."

"Why?" The grip on my neck tightened even more. "Because I said so!" I tried to pry the boy's limbs off of me to no avail. "Just go to sleep!"

"Okay."

"Not here! On the floor!" :(

"Dont be like Amu. Let me sleep here." In the voice he was talking in, it was like saying 'no' to a two-year old.

"I dont want you here!" I finally shoved him off of me onto the hardwood floor. "Ha! Now go to sleep." :P

I heard mumbling come from under his covers before I drifted off into slumber.

I dont think this chapter was that bad. It was decent. (I guess) So this was chapter 2. Tell me what you think! :)

Ikuto: it sucked.

Natsyume: Yeah. It did.

Neo: Keep it up and I'll make sure before I'm done with this that you become a couple. :)

Natsyume: You know what?

Ikuto: Why can't I get paired with Amu?

Amu: Neo, you love me too much to even go down that road right?

Neo: It depends,

Amu: On what?!

Neo: Okay! Second chappie, hope you like!

Yuuki and Ran: Please R &R for Amu's sake!


	3. Chapter 3

Neo: Hey, I'm back!

Ikuto: Are we supposed to be happy about that?

Ran: That rhymes! We should rhyme all the time!

Natsyume: No we shouldnt.

Ran: ...

Natsyume: Anyway, is anything going to happen in this chapter?

Neo: oh yeah. You're sharing some of your past in here.

Natsyume: ...

Ran: Its pretty quiet. Disclaimer?

Miki: does not own shugo chara. All rights to their owner. She only owns her oc's, maybe. Now go on ahead and read the pretty line under this paragraph. :)

Chapter 3

Natsyume p.o.v.

~~_~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

My sisiter and I were playing hide and seek. It was a hot summer night and we were inside after dinner. "Okay you count!" She began counting while I was trying to find a place to hide.

I ran upstairs and went through all the rooms. "She would look in my room, hers." I looked at the room near the bathroom. "Mama and daddy's room!" Since Mama was sleep, I crept under the bed. 'She'd never find me here!'

"I'm coming!" She yelled. I heard the front door open. "Hi Daddy! How was your trip in France? Did you get any autographs for me?"

"No, not this time. Maybe tomorrow." I heard him and a few extra heavy footsteps come up the stairs. I saw his black shoes come in the room with five other.

One of them closed the door. I was starting to question if I should've came in here to hide. "Wake up, Sumiko." The tone of his voice was hard. I was scared because it was so different from his original one.

The bed moved and shook a bit. "Tomoya, who are these men? Why are they here?" Now her voice was getting angered.

"I dont want you here around my children, giving them fake hope that a father will actually be there in their lives." He snickered.

"Being with one woman is too uninteresting. Especially if the first one doesn't give me what I need." I was sitting there in shock of what was being said. My father was cheating on my mom. Why? What did she do?

"Just because we didn't knock off one time, you get upset and see that as an excuse to cheat?" That's why.

"Pretty much. Aiko and I actually connect more than you and I did at our wedding."

"I'm pretty sure that you're more honest with her than with your vow?" I heard someone hit her and a screech came from my mom's lips. "Oh, we're engaged actually. After twelve years, I asked her."

I could just imagine how my mom feels because I feel it too. All this time. Before I was born he was seeing another woman. Now I'm seven and my little sister is one. Twelve years...

"And you're going to leave your girls?"

"Well, no. You can keep Hatsune? Namiko? Whatever her name is. I just want the one I made." He made? I'm not his?

"Natsyume. And you're not separating my children from each other."

"I will. But you wont be here to see me do it." What? What did he mean? I s5uck my head out just enough for me to see the crowd of men in black.

To lessen my ignorance of the situation, one of the men picked up a red container with a long black nozzle and pour it over the bed. He walked out of the room and poured gallons in my room, the hallway ans most of it was on my mom.

My dad was a smoker who promised he was going to quit. But he'd be back on it the next day. He took a breath in with the cigarette hen removed it.

"I loved you, Sumiko." The cigarette fell from his hand onto what I later found out was gasoline. The entire bed was orange and hot.

Hearing her scream in agony was painful. And I couldn't do anything. My dad lit another cigarette but didn't put the lighter away.

The other men left as my dad told them to find my sister. Not even caring that I was in the house about to die. But he wanted to kill me. So why bother or worry about it.

I was waiting for them to leave. My mother's blood dripped on my face through the mattress. I was absolutely horrified but it was the only thin i have left of her after today.

Once they did find her and leave, I ran to my room stepping in the fluids on my way. I tried to get the house phone and call the police...when I heard a clinking noise.

I turned around slowly and saw the metallic lighter just inches away from the visible damp spot on the floor. I prayed that it wouldn't touh it or else the whole house woukd go up in flames.

It slid further and was not even an eyelash away from the gasoline but lit it up anyway. The trail grew fast and I didnt have much time to call the police.

I threw the phone down and climbed on my bed trying to pen the window above it. I was too feeble to even crack it. I grabbed my lamp of my nightstand an smashed it aginst the glass. It broke and was enough for me escape.

But my shirt got attached to a shard sticking out. I tried to take it off before the already burning flames touched the top of my bed. I tried and tried but failed...I couldn't do it...

I woke up with a start and felt like screaming. Looking around, I noticed that this wasn't my room. "You're finally up." Ikuto. I didnt look at him, not even a little. He reminds me too muh of my dad, after that dream to say the least.

I was surprised myself about talking to him outside of school. I'd be around my friends most of the time except in sixth period.

"Where's Amu?" I felt completely drained. My stomach was rumbling and you could hear it. "She went somewhere wih her little friends." I nodded. I felt like movin but my stomach was hurting from hunger.

I looked at the clock and it read: 12:08. Ikuto got up and put his jacket on. "Where are you going?" He opened the slide door then said, "To go take care of business." I knew what he meant.

He was trying desperately to get his violin back from Easter. Leaving then closing the door, I was left in a room by myself. I thought about the dream I had. That was a hide and seek I will never forget. As long as I live.

Ikuto hasn't came back in thirty minutes. I decided to go to sleep again until one of them came.

4:54 am

"Wake up. Wake up." I felt something shake me tying to get me up. "She not doing anything, nya~" That sounded familiar but I didnt even budge. "Is she dead?" I groaned and finally sat up to face who was trying to die today.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with amber ones. "Aaaahh!" I screamed as it moved out the way. "Yoru," I started. "Dont wake me, I'm tired."

"So I'm guessing you're not hungry anymore." I slightly tilted my head for my bangs to fall out of my face. Ikuto was holding a brown paper bag while sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

To be honest it smelled good, whatever was inside. My tummy must've agreed. I sat up all the way and extended my hand. He passed it to me, opening it.

The warmth of it hit my face. God, I was ready to just take it all in one swift bite. It was taiyaki. I stared at it wondering if I ever tasted this before.

Ikuto p.o.v.

She kept looking at all the sides and licked it once or twice. "Are you going to eat it? I only bought one." She stopped gazing over it and looked at me. "Why?" I kept asking myself that when I bought it.

I had enough for two but only got one. I was hungry myself but put it aside and got her something to eat, at least.

"Here." She held out the tail piece of the snack she broke off. "I know you're hungry." I stared at it, then took it. Natsyume started eating her side as if she was a little girl: taking small bites, her hands were already small, and barely moved her jaw while she chewed. I guess she felt me staring at her.

When she looked up she was already blushing. She looked like a babydoll. A perfect one. " Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Natsyume p.o.v.

I could feel his eyes burning on me. I looked up and asked, "Is there a reason you're staring at me?" He just looked. Not even one bite on his meal. I looked at him in his eyes and was about to ask something, until I got carried away.

Now I see why the girls at school are always so mute when they're around him. This might sound a bit cliche, but...

"His eyes are beautiul." You could see just a tint of pink on his cheeks after that. But it was true. They were an ocean blue but an indigo at the same. I've never seen someone with eyes like his. It was rare. Compared to mine...

Ikuto p.o.v.

My cheeks were a little warm from her remark. In my eyes were mocha ones. They were brown but had a rosy pink shaded in. They were like a chocolate with a cherry filling.

The more I stared, I saw my reflection in them. My stomach was aching for food but I didnt even bother to feed myself. Her eyes were equally the same in beauty.

She finally looked away and continued to finish her food. I got upset when she stopped looking at me. I could feel my lip stick out a little and I frowned. She took a peek at me and looked back down smirking.

"What?" She shook her head. "Nothing. You just look like a little two-year old. Pouting like that." I glanced out the window at the street below us. Then I felt something move away from me. I turned towards Natsyume who was now holding my taiyaki. "I was eating that." She put it in her mouth. "No you weren't."

"Ok, but," I moved closer to her. "Would you still eat it." I bit the other side of my snack. Our noses were a few inches from touching each other. She was blushing hard now with a frown on her face.

It was cute. "Why are you blushing?" I bit down on the tail. "I just wanted my piece." She took it out of her mouth. "Are you still going to eat it?" To show me that she was, she turned it around and bit the part I did. I was impressed. A normal girl wouldn't eat it at all.

She finished it, then looked at me. I tilted my head at her. "What?" I couldn't help but snicker.

"You're a messy eater." Her eyes got big and was desperately looking for a mirror. "I got it." I licked my thumb and rubbed it over the penny-sized leftover chocolate on her face. She didnt do anything. I stuck my tongue out and licked up the chocolate on my finger. "Your reaction sure is different from earlier."

She layed down and got comfortable under the covers. "I got used to it. Now I know you're going to keep doing it."

Natsyume p.o.v.

Ikuto go up from his spot and layed next to me. "You catch on fast." My lips curled into a smile. "Do I fascinate you?" He propped himself on his elbow. "In a way."

"When did you first take a liking?" I turned towards him and fixed my pillow so I was at his level. "It's been a while now." I smiled. My haie was aggravating me. I pulled it back and tried to tie it but I couldn't see, so it didn't come out right. I groaned. I tried again. His time I felt a hand holding my hair. "Do you know what you're doing?" Ikuto sat up and made a face. "No." Dear God. "Ill let you try."

He tried hard. Both of us got frustrated but he did it. He finally got it in a ponytail. It was time consuming, half an hour at the least. "That wasn't so hard." He gave me a hard look that said 'are you serious?' I laughed for a while. "Isn't as easy as it looks, huh?" He shook his head.

I finished laughing at him. I took a good long look at him. Giggling a little, I ran my hand through his hair. It was soft just like the other night. "What are you doing?"

"Being bored. I guess you fascinate me too." He closed his eyes in remedy of me stroking his hair. I'm fake. I'm feeding this boy false emoions. Emotions i dont even have. I'm getting attached even though I shouldn't. "Ikuto," He opened his eyes. "I have to tell you something."

Just then, Amu came in. "Hi, guys." She turned around and saw us. O.O

"Hey." We said in unison. She was speechless. I could tell she was going to freak out and I guess Ikuto could too. He got up from between the wall and me. Then sat on the floor. "You and-nd Natsy-ume were in m-my bed tog-ether? Why?! Out of all places!" Ikuto turned his head around to me and I shrugged then smirked.

~In the middle of the night~

I couldn't go to sleep. I didnt want to. Not after what happened last night. I attempted four times to fall asleep and each time I checked what time it was. My log was: 11:40, 1:29, 2:11, 2:34. Now its 4:56. I groaned loudly. " Could you please stop complaining." I looked down and saw bright blue eyes in the darkness. "I can't go to sleep." Ikuto sat up with the cover still around him. "I couldn't either. "

"Why?" He crossed his arms and rested them on the edge of the bed. "You."

Ikuto p.o.v.

I knew she probably wouldn't get what I meant by 'you'. But her midnight franticies did half of it. "Oh. I'm glad you're up though."

"Why?" She rolled over on her side. "I, well, you know when the most frightening parts of your past want to show up on random days?" Knowing exactly what she meant, I nodded my head. "Yeah." I could picture her being upset over something that happened in the past.

"Natsyume, " She looked at me with a blank face. "What were you going to tell me earlier, before Amu came in." Her eyes drifted away from my face into the distance. After not saying anything for a while, I sat back down. "Nevermind. You dont have to say anything about it." I rolled myself in the covers.

Natsyume p.o.v.

Why get someone else envolved in something that happened years ago. He probably wouldn't understand what I went through, either. He got back in his covers and I thought that I should do the same. But I couldn't. I'll just sit here all night not even thinking about counting the sheep...

End~

Chapter 3. 3. 3!

I feel like this is escalating too fast. Plus I need to add the other characters in soon. That'll be in the next chappie when the blondies start to roll in!

Amu: :O Tadase...?

Neo: No. Definitely not

Natsyume: When is my dear little 'chan-baby' coming? I wanna see him... ( ○ )

Ikuto: *mouths* chan-baby?

Neo: He's coming soon. Dont worry.

Ikuto: Wait. By blondies you mean ALL blondes?

NEO: Well that that's done, I hace to put up with people and annoying voices in the next chapter. TAT Night...

Amu: Please R&R! ^-^


End file.
